


I'm here

by Ambify



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Friendship, MinecraftIRl, Nightmare, Wholesome Week (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambify/pseuds/Ambify
Summary: Tubbo wakes up from a nightmare and can't go back to sleep- his only choice is to seek comfort.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 310
Collections: Wholesome Week 2





	I'm here

Tubbo wakes up with a gasp, hand grasping his shirt while he pants, The nightmare still clear in his mind. After a few minutes of sitting up until his breathing slowed, he lays back in his bed.

Closing his eyes, the image of L’manberg’s remains, seemingly seared into his mind. Tubbo’s eyes snap open, tears gathering in the corner of each.

There’s no way Tubbo will be able to go back to sleep after that. Letting out a shaky breath, He stumbles his way out of bed, catching himself against the wall while shaky hands turned the doorknob.

Peeking his head out his room, he checks to see if anyone is around.

The coast is clear.

Closing the door quietly behind him, Tubbo slipped quietly down the hall until reaching a clear white door with an oak wood sign with ‘TommyInnit’s Room.’ engraved in it.

Sighing, his knuckles gently tapped at the door.

“What?” Came the drawn-out reply.

Tubbo hears his best friends voice faintly. “It’s... It's Tubbo, can I, can I come in?” He stammered.

After a few seconds of silence, Tommy replies. 

“Come in” 

Tubbo letting out a sigh of relief, he shoves the door open and closes it behind him. 

“What’s up?” Tommy said tiredly, he was sat up against the back of his bed. The exhausted blond gazes at Tubbo noticing his teary eyes. “Are… You okay?” 

Tubbo hesitates “I had a nightmare… again.” Tommy lets out a soft reminiscent sigh before lifting his covers, Tubbo immediately hops in next to him. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tommy tilts his head to the side. 

The brown-haired boy nods his head slightly and snuggles into Tommy’s chest, "All of... All of L'manberg was just..." He swallowed through a shaky breath, trying to not burst out crying. "All of L'manberg was just... Gone. Blown up. Everyone just... Just disappeared; I was... I was alone." Tubbo was trying to repress fresh tears by the end of it, to no avail. The blonde wraps his arms around the brunette's shaking form. 

“It was just a dream Tubs, you’re safe, I’m here, L’manberg’s fine.” 

Tommy slides down under the covers, holding his best friend in his arms. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” 

~~

The next morning the door to Tommy’s room creaks open, Wilbur peeking in. “Tommy? Have you seen Tubbo?” He whispers. 

“Tommy?” 

Wilbur pushes the door open more and spots Tommy and Tubbo cuddled up together, a happy grin spreads across the older male’s face before quietly leaving the room and shutting the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Wholesome-week <3


End file.
